


Hand-to-Mouth Living

by adjuvantQasida



Category: Homestuck
Genre: A very nonspecific one anyway, F/F, Orgy, Pseudo-PWP, Yeah- that's pretty much the whole summary. Orgy. Just Orgy.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adjuvantQasida/pseuds/adjuvantQasida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi's tongue is wrapped around your fingers.</p>
<p>(Or, a slight sixsome.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand-to-Mouth Living

**Author's Note:**

> From [this post](http://y-occ-uri.tumblr.com/post/29400551226/01-41-elly-gasp-so-im-getting-01-41-elly).
> 
> This took way longer than it should have.

Terezi’s tongue is wrapped around your fingers. You can see her eyelids behind her glasses opening all the way, closing partly, opening, falling shut. She’s taking these little hitched breaths and her mouth tilts open a little each time she does before she swallows again. The tiny sounds echo in the pit of your stomach and help your spine along a little as it comes to a boil.

There are at least three people watching you. You don’t get to think about whether you care, because Terezi brings her hand up to yours and feeds a third finger into her mouth, and when she does her knees shudder open a little. She moves where she is, rolling along her hips and breathing loudly through her nose. You hear someone make a little noise of their own- it might be Jane but god it’s hard to tell people by moaning. Up till now you didn’t even realize you’d been imagining the wrong noises in your head.

Her tongue’s curling and flicking around you now. The tip of it pokes out of her mouth where it wraps around one of your fingers. God, it must be almost prehensile, and someone else must come to about the same conclusion at about the same time because this time there’s what sounds like a choke.

The room’s absolutely silent now and Terezi moves in to fill the gap, she’s panting and you’re so wet you’re worried about it. When she starts making needy noises deep in her throat everyone stops moving, too. You’re bright flushed red from more than alcohol, halfway to having really hot synesthetic sex with actual people and halfway to embarrassing yourself forever and back with actual people. You start having one of those horrible moments when everything seems way too significant and then it clears up because Terezi’s got her head tilted back and she’s got her tongue between your fingers, now, and then after another minute she makes this wordless pleading sound. If you knew what to do you would have her laid out on the floor pulling your hair.

Someone slides in behind Terezi. It’s Aradia, grinning with a hook to it, who slides her hands under Terezi’s shirt and up.

Terezi likes it, she really likes it, and she makes it known. You realize after a moment that in looking at her and Aradia you can also see Rose over their shoulders and shit that’s a strange thought. She’s bright pink and biting her lip, probably without noticing. Kanaya behind her has pupils so large you don’t think you can see anything but black in her eyes. Then Aradia starts moaning herself, and you feel a hand fumbling at the hem of your skirt. Looking down, it’s Terezi’s.

You and Rose have eye contact when Terezi’s fingers start playing with your underwear and you start trying to move into them and maybe stay a little quiet yourself. You can see it as she wavers, decides she wants too much, and rocks forward to get up and join the three of you.

Kanaya catches her wrists, though, and says with her voice verging on a rasp, “stop that. You aren’t going to mess up my work.” The nail polish must not be dry yet, that’s what Rose looks right at, and the look on her face is so frustrated that you actually moan yourself.

(That time you’re sure it’s Jane who echoes you.)

It’s okay for all of you, though, because Kanaya next instructs her to raise her hips and starts working down her sun legging things. Rose still looks frustrated that she can’t do much of anything with her hands, and you think she’s probably biting her lip on purpose now, but that’s when you stop paying attention to them. That’s courtesy of Terezi’s fingers, which slip under the cloth to drag over you.

Jane settles in behind you after you decide to try and not make any noise. She’s clumsy with your breasts, but that’s good and you’re enjoying it. Later, when Terezi’s done groaning around your fingers, you’ll be able to touch her back, make her pant. You suggested the nail paint, you’re the genius, it’s you.


End file.
